Possible futur
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Les grandes étapes dans le qui sait futur couple Teslen. Ecrit en 4 parties!
1. Demande

Bonjour à tous! je dédicace cette fic à Lowan et Mathilde. Merci pour vos review sur mes autres histoires.

Je suis heureuse de vous présenter une nouvelle histoire, toujours sur le Teslen. Cette fic sera en 4 parties. Je m'excuse d'avance du caractère très OOC des personnages. Je rappelle que la séie et les personnages ne sont pas à moi!

Les explications sur certaines choses sont en bas. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Nikola regarde Helen descendre les escaliers. Il voit sa magnifique robe bleue argentée qui lui arrive aux pieds, sa poitrine est mise en valeur avec un décolleté. Ses cheveux bruns bouclès se baladent sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Le vampire arrive au pied des marches et une fois qu'Helen est à sa hauteur, il lui prend une main et lui fait un baisemain.

Helen rit doucement et dit :

-Tu es toujours un incroyable gentleman !

-Merci pour le compliment.

Nikola a un regard qui déstabilise un moment la femme aux yeux bleus. Elle lui dit :

-Nikola je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas ainsi !

- Pardonne-moi mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Ne pas te regarder comme cela serait une insulte à toi. Puis-je t'amener sur la piste ?

-Me permettrai-je d'accepter ?

Helen sourit et Nikola la guide jusqu'à la piste de danse. L'orchestre se prépare puis commence à jouer. Les deux scientifiques dansent au rythme des paroles :

Vivo per lei da quando sai  
La prima volta l'ho incontrata  
Non mi ricordo come ma  
Mi é entrata dentro e c'é restata  
Vivo per lei perché mi fa  
Vibrare forte l'anima  
Vivo per lei e non è un peso

Je vis pour elle depuis toujours  
Qu'elle me déchire ou qu'elle soit tendre  
Elle nous dessine après l'amour  
Un arc-en-ciel dans notre chambre  
Elle est musique et certains jours  
Quand notre cœur se fait trop lourd  
Elle est la seule à pouvoir nous porter secours

E' una musa che ci invita  
Elle vivra toujours en moi  
Attraverso un pianoforte la morte è  
Lontana io vivo per lei

Je vis pour elle jour après jour  
Quand ses accords en moi se fondent  
C'est ma plus belle histoire d'amour  
E un pugno che non fa mai male

Vivo per lei lo so mi fa  
Girare di città in città  
Soffrire un po ma almeno io vivo

Je serais perdue sans elle  
Vivo per lei dentro gli hotels  
Je suis triste et je l'appelle  
Vivo per lei nel vortice  
Attraverso la mia voce  
Si espande e amore produce

Vivo per lei nient'altro ho  
E quanti altri incontrerò  
Che come me hanno scritto in viso  
Io vivo per lei  
Io vivo per lei

Sopra un palco o contro ad un muro  
Elle nous ressemble encore tu vois  
Anche in un domani duro  
J'existe encore je sais pourquoi  
Ogni giorno una conquista  
La protagonista sarà sempre lei  
Oh,Oh,Oh

Vivo per lei perchè oramai  
Io non ha altra via d'uscita  
Perche la musica lo sai  
Davvero non l'ho mai tradita

Elle est musique, elle a des ailes  
Elle m'a donné la clef du ciel  
Qui m'ouvre enfin les portes du soleil  
J'existe par elle

Vivo per lei la musica  
J'existe pour elle  
Vivo per lei è unica lo vivo  
Elle est toi et moi  
Io vivo per lei  
Io vivo per lei

La musique s'arrête et tous les danseurs se saluent avec des révérences. Nikola sourit puis demande :

-Je peux t'inviter pour une valse ?

-Oui mais…

-Je vais te le demander dans notre langue ancienne et glorieuse de l'époque victorienne.

-Non, non !

Helen ne peut plus parler car Nikola lui dit avec un accent anglais :

-Lady Magnus, can I invite you to waltz with me?

-Of course Gentleman.

Nikola s'incline et prend la main d'Helen. Une valse est entamée lorsque la musique commence :

C'est dans mes rêves les plus fous

Que j'avais tout compris.

Tu étais là pour moi

Et je suis tombé sous ton charme.

Mon amour éternel, mon amour éternel.

J'ai su que la magie.

Venait de toi et par toi cœur.

Tu m'as sauvé du désespoir

Je t'aimerai et te protégerai.

Les autres couples s'arrêtent, il ne reste plus qu'Helen et Nikola qui dansent.

Mon amour éternel, mon amour éternel.

Je t'aime et je te veux

Tu es mon éclat, ma vie.

Je pense sans cesse à toi.

Oui, mon cœur est tien.

Mon amour éternel, mon amour éternel.

Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur !

Acceptons de vivre le bonheur !

Je suis comblé par le soleil de mes rêves !

Acceptons tous ces présents de notre vie !

Mon amour éternel, mon amour éternel !

Notre passion est la source de l'amour !

Devenons les rois de nos cœurs, mon amour éternel !

Le dernier couple s'arrête et Nikola prend Helen dans ses bras avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Toute la salle est silencieuse. Les membres du Sanctuaire regardent avec espoir les personnes au milieu de la piste. Helen reste figée et attend, espérant que ça ne soit pas ce qu'elle pense. Nikola en décide autrement et se lance, avec une voix étrangement douce :

-Helen, depuis que je te connais j'ai toujours su que mon cœur t'appartiendrait. J'ai voulu tout abandonner quand tu étais fiancée à John mais j'ai gardé espoir. Dès que je pense à toi, mon cœur s'emballe, il gronde de ne pas exprimer son amour. J'ai attendu aujourd'hui pour tout te dire. Je t'aime Helen, tu es mon éclat de vie.

Will, Kate, Henry, Bigfoot et…John sont stupéfaits. Au fond de la salle, un homme âgé sourit sereinement. Sa fille sera heureuse avec ce scientifique !

Sur la piste de danse, Helen n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Elle continue d'écouter. Nikola s'arrête un moment, sort une boite de sa poche puis demande, cette fois plus fort :

-Helen Magnus, je te demande devant cette assemblée afin que tous soient témoins de ma sincérité, veux-tu devenir ma femme et me permettre de te combler ?

Helen sent les larmes lui venir. Elle sourit et se jette dans les bras de Nikola en disant :

-Oui, j'accepte Niko.

Ledit Niko sent son cœur exploser de joie. Il passe la bague de topaze bleue au doigt de son amour et se penche vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres.

Le baiser est passionné. Beaucoup de personnes pleurent dans la salle.

John sourit malgré lui, au moins son ancienne fiancée est en sécurité avec son vieil ami. Même si son cœur bat fort, l'ancien tueur sent une sorte de joie en lui. Il peut apercevoir un homme lui sourire. Son visage n'est autre que celui de…Gregory ?

* * *

Voici les explications: La première chanson est Vivo per lei donc pas à moi, je vous conseille d'aller la regarder. Ce sont Hélène Segara et Andrea Bocelli qui chantent. La deuxième chanson est de moi(elle s'appelle Mon amour éternel).

Encore pardon pour le caractère OOC des personnages. Demain, je publierai la deuxième partie. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!


	2. Mariage

Comme promis voici la deuxième partie. Je sais que le caractère des personnages est vraiment OOC mais pour cette histoire, je n'ai pas trop su comment faire. Je rappelle que la série et les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Pour la robe d'Helen, regardez celle de Padmé(épisode 2 fin, à son mariage) dans Star Wars. La partie là est dédicacée à MissCherfully's(pardon si je l'ai mal orthographiée), à Lowan, et à Mathilde.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Helen est assise et regarde le miroir. Derrière elle, Kate s'active à la coiffer. Pili, une autre dirigeante, lui présente plusieurs maquillages. La futur mariée sent son cœur battre à une vitesse alarmante ! Kate lui dit, décontractée :

-Magnus, c'est un des plus beaux jours de votre vie alors ne faîtes pas de crise cardiaque !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute Kate.

-On en doute. Bon, j'ai fais en sorte que votre voile ne cache pas les mèches sur vos épaules. Admirez le résultat !

Helen obeit et reste ébahie.

Ses cheveux sont tenus en petites boucles et quelques mèches s'échappent du lot pour se placer sur ses épaules. Pili parle à son tour :

-Avec ce maquillage et cette robe, vous serez la beauté même Helen.

La femme prend un gloss couleur beige et désigne une robe. Elle est d'une blancheur incomparable. Un décolleté et un corset forment le haut du vêtement tandis que le bas est une jupe descendant jusqu'en bas du mannequin. Un magnifique voile est posé en hauteur sur le miroir. Kate dit :

-Ce voile nous est arrivé par des personnes habillées bizarrement. L'un d'eux nous a dit que le voile avait été brodé pour les femmes les plus importantes de leur peuple. Il nous a aussi dit qu'il vous remerciait au nom de son peuple de lui avoir rendu son ancêtre.

-Je le connais. Son peuple est tellement bon !

Helen sourit et regarde sa bague de mariage que Nikola lui a donné en avance. Henry entre à ce moment et ne voit pas Helen, à qui il tourne sans le vouloir le dos.

- La future mariée est-elle là ?

-Derrière toi Henry !

Kate rigole et quand elle se tourne dans la direction qu'elle a indiquée, Helen n'est plus là.

Henry fronce les sourcils et dit :

-Helen ?

-Je suis entrain de me changer, que se passe-t-il ?

-La cérémonie va bientôt commencer. Juste, est-ce qu'on risque de mourir d'ébahissement ?

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Ben tu seras la femme la plus belle mais à quel niveau ?

-Aucune idée.

Pili et Kate rient sous cape puis Pili dit à l'informaticien :

-Jeune homme, la mariée arrive dans 5 minutes, pars rejoindre les autres.

Ledit jeune homme obeit et les 5 minutes passent.

Dans la grande salle de mariage, Bigfoot prend un livre ancien et converse avec Henry tandis que Will essaye de rassurer Nikola :

-Du calme Tesla, elle va venir !

-Oui mais si elle dit non…

-N'y pensez pas. C'est normal que vous soyez nerveux puisque vous allez vous marier.

-Ah, vous croyez ?

-Oui. Où est John ?

-Aucune idée. Et si elle revenait dans ses bras ?

-Tesla !

Will est exaspéré.

_-« Mon dieu si c'est comme ça à tous les mariages, moi je dis non ! Que fait Helen ? ». _

Il ne peut terminer ses pensées car Nikola l'appelle. A l'entrée de la salle, John attend et quand il voit Helen arriver, il sourit. La femme lui dit :

-C'est dommage que mon père ne soit pas là.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il est sûrement ici. Tu es magnifique ainsi.

-Merci.

-J'aurai tellement aimé que tu mettes cette robe pour notre mariage. J'avais l'intention de te le demander officiellement devant tous les scientifiques.

-John, je sais ce que tu ressens mais maintenant ce n'est plus possible entre nous.

-J'en suis conscient. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois heureuse avec Nikola.

-Merci. Allons-y.

-D'accord mais ferme les yeux avant, juste 5 secondes.

-Mais…

-Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît.

Helen soupire et ferme les yeux pendant 5 secondes. Quand elle les rouvre, la future mariée sourit de joie et de soulagement. Un homme autre que John est à côté d'elle. Elle se jette dans ses bras en disant :

-Merci d'être là père.

-Allons, tu sais bien que pour rien au monde je ne raterai le mariage de ma fille. Maintenant je veux te voir souriante et prête à y aller.

Helen acquiesce, entre au bras de son père et la cérémonie commence.

Quand la centenaire arrive devant lui, Nikola reste bouche-bée et dit :

-Jamais je n'aurai cru que j'épouserai un ange !

Bigfoot prononce les phrases habituelles de mariage et finit par dire d'un air solennel :

-Nikola Tesla, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Helen Magnus, ici présente ?

-Oui, je le veux.

- Helen Magnus, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Nikola Tesla, ici présent ?

Helen sourit et serre la main de Nikola. Elle regarde ensuite John puis son père et déclare :

-Oui, je le veux.

-Que le mari embrasse sa femme pour sceller leur vie.

Nikola ne se fait pas prier et prend Helen par la taille avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme. Toute la salle applautit.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de la deuxième partie. Je posterai la troisième demain en même temps que le 3ème chapitre de mon autre histoire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!


	3. Famille

Hey tout le monde, je publie comme prévu la troisième partie. Toujours dédicacée à Lowan et Mathilde que j'adore. Je rappelle que la série et les personnages ne sont pas à moi!

Je tiens quand même à dire que je suis triste pour le Japon. Ce pays ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive en ce moment et je le soutiens de tout mon coeur d'adolescente. Si je pouvais aller là-bas pour aider la population, j'irai sans hésiter. Si il y a des Japonais qui lisent cette histoire, je tiens à leur communiquer tout mon soutien et espère que tout ira mieux bientôt.

Sur cette note triste, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

* * *

Will vérifie que tout va bien et regarde Bigfoot avec peur avant de lui dire :

-Elle y arrivera ou pas ?

-Oui mais cela sera difficile.

-Je le savais.

Henry arrive et prépare le matériel tandis que Kate demande :

-Elle ne devrait plus pouvoir le faire ?

-Si, c'est un miracle. Où sont Tesla et Druitt

-On est là !

En effet, les deux _« amis »_se placent devant le lit et Nikola se précipite vers sa femme. Il lui prend la main et la serre avec amour. Le vampire s'assit et dit :

-Allez mon amour, tout va bien se passer.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, tu vas avoir mal mais ça va bientôt se terminer.

-D'accord.

Helen semble hésiter à parler mais son mari, avec ses yeux, l'invite à poursuivre.

La femme continue donc :

-Tu es heureux ?

-Oui, plus que tout ma chérie. C'est le 2ème plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me donner.

Bigfoot interrompt soudain la conversation.

-Ca va commencer.

A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase que Helen se crispe de douleur. Elle essaye de faire abstraction de cela mais ça devient plus fort. Les minutes passent et Will aide Bigfoot, il annonce ensuite :

-Le col est à 6 cm a des difficultés à s'ouvrir.

La douleur devient de plus en plus intense et Helen n'en peut plus. Nikola s'en aperçoit et serre plus fortement la main de sa femme en lui disant :

-Je sais que c'est douloureux mais tu dois tenir. Pense que dans pas longtemps tu tiendras notre bébé dans tes bras. Tu pourras être rassurée sur le fait que ce n'est pas un rêve.

-Oui mais si ça se passe mal…

-Non, tu vas réussir.

Voyant la souffrance sur le visage d'Helen, le vampire l'embrasse puis lui caresse délicatement la joue en continuant :

-J'ai confiance en toi Helen. Je sais que tu veux tenir le bébé et le sentir près de toi alors respire bien et laisse-le sortir. Tu mérites ce bonheur même si tu auras le sentiment de trahir Ashley.

Des minutes passent et Will s'inquiète de plus en plus. Helen sent toutes ses forces l'abandonner. Elle s'apprêt à fermer ses yeux quand elle voit une femme blonde. _Ashley_.

Celle-ci lui sourit et dit d'une voix douce et fantomatique :

-_Je suis heureuse que tu puisses enfin vivre heureuse avec un homme bon à tes côtés. Je suis venue pour te dire que tu ne me trahiras pas en ayant un autre enfant. Je serais même plus que comblée. Courage maman, de là ou je suis et comme je ne t'ai jamais quittée, je te dis : fais tout pour que ton bébé soit dans tes bras le plus vite possible. Je veux voir son doux visage maman, et je veux te voir femme épanouie malgré les souffrances que tu as connue._

Ashley sourit toujours et disparaît comme si elle n'état jamais venue.

Helen reprend courage et laisse Nikola lui dire des mots doux.

Finalement, on entend les cris d'un bébé. Bigfoot s'empresse de lui couper son cordon ombilical et donne le nourrisson à Will.

Celui-ci sourit tendrement et le tend à Helen qui sent des larmes de bonheur jaillir de ses yeux. Nikola s'approche et caresse le front de son enfant. Non, leur enfant, leur fille. Il dit avec une voix douce :

-Tu as vu ses yeux, ils sont magnifiques.

-Oui, bleus acier avec des lueurs de vert.

-C'est que la petite coquine avait du mal à choisir entre nos couleurs.

-Niko ! Comment va-t-on l'appeler ?

-On peut lui donner un prénom chacun.

-D'accord, commence.

-Bien…Hélia, parce que c'est un prénom qui ressemble au tien.

-Merci pour cet hommage. Serena, ça te convient ma puce ?

Ladite puce semble hocher la tête. John intervient à ce moment :

-Il me semble que vous devriez lui donner un 3ème prénom comme il est d'usage de le faire.

-Oui.

Nikola et Helen se regardent et lancent d'une même voix :

-Hélia Serena Laurena Magnus Tesla.

La petite fille semble approuver et ferme les yeux doucement, heureuse d'être en sécurité avec ses parents et sa grande famille. Sa mère la cale sur sa poitrine pour plus de confort et Nikola s'exclame en chuchotant :

-Il y en a une qui a de la chance !

Helen le fait taire en l'embrassant tendrement. Tous les autres ont les larmes aux yeux. Dans un coin de la grande pièce, Ashley sourit et regarde la grande famille de sa petite sœur, promis elle la protégera contre tous ses ennemis.

La jeune fille blonde sent des larmes de bonheur lui venir. Elle se jure intérieurement d'être toujours là pour sa famille et tous les Sanctuaires.

* * *

Je mettrai la dernière partie demain et la fic sera terminée. J'aurai en tout cas passée de bons moments avec vous(et je vais continuer)! A demain et merci pour les précédentes reviews.( je rends de nouveau hommage à Lowan avec un des trois prénoms de notre petite fille aux yeux de ses parents réunis)!

je dis aussi que ma passion est effectivement l'écriture.


	4. 4 ans plus tard

Bon, c'est la fin de notre aventure dans le possible futur de nos deux amoureux les ami(e)s. J'avoue être un peu atristée par la fin mais qu'on se rassure, je vais en faire d'autres pour ceux et celles qui veulent. Je rappelle que la série et les personnages sauf Hélia ne sont pas à moi. Le début est un peu "hot" mais la suite reprend comme avant.

Bonne lecture et ce chapitre est dédicacée à Lowan, Mathilde et tous les japonais et leurs proches pour qui je veux que le cauchemar se termine rapidement. Bonne lecture!

* * *

4 ans ont passés depuis la naissance de la petite Magnus/Tesla.

Nikola et Helen attendent dans la voiture et se lancent des regards coquins. Le vampire pose sa main sur la cuisse, cachée par une jupe noire, de sa femme et la caresse à travers le tissu. Helen sourit et tape la main baladeuse, s'attirant un fort gémissement de protestation. Nikola se met à parler :

-Mon amour, pourquoi…

-Parce que nous sommes dans une voiture et que notre fille va bientôt arriver !

-Roh ! En plus tu as une jupe donc je pourrai juste glisser mes mains à l'intérieur et t'enlever ta …

-Niko !

-Tu n'as pas envie ?

Ledit Niko fait une moue suppliante et Helen s'empêche de rire face à la tête que fait son mari. Elle dit :

-Bien sûr que si mais pas ici, on pourrait nous voir.

-Mmh…

-Ce soir je suis libre et Will m'a dit qu'il s'occuperait des dossiers restants si il y en a.

-Je pourrais…

-Depuis quand as-tu besoin de demander cela à ta femme ? Tu es mon mari il me semble.

-Oui, et heureux de l'être. Elle arrive.

Nikola sort de la voiture, imité par Helen, et se dirige vers le bâtiment imposant devant lui. Les portes s'ouvrent et des enfants sortent en groupes, le sourire aux lèvres.

Parmi eux, une petite fille aux cheveux blonds. Elle se dirige en courant vers Nikola qui la prend dans ses bras avec un sourire tendre. La petite fille a des yeux bleus acier et mi-verts brillent de joie et de mystère. Nikola lui dit tout en la serrant dans ses bras avec tendresse :

-Tu as eu une bonne journée Hélia ?

-Oui papa.

-Comment était ton cours de maths ?

-Pas bien ! Je me suis ennuyée.

-Pourquoi cela ? D'habitude tu adores les calculs !

-Oui mais ici, ils sont faux !

-Toi aussi tu l'as remarquée.

Nikola sourit et embrasse le front de sa fille de 4 ans. Helen arrive et prend à son tour sa fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Nikola prend un petit gilet dans la voiture et dit à Helen :

-Maintenant j'en suis sûr.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Notre fille est un génie ! Elle a remarqué que les calculs appris étaient bourrés de fautes.

-C'est vrai ma puce ?

La concerné hoche la tête puis dit à ses parents :

-On part où ?

-Eh bien nous allons aller faire une mission de sauvetage.

-Et l'école ?

-C'est les grandes vacances maintenant tu sais ?

-Oui papa.

-Bien. Nous savons que tu aimes le Japon alors on va y aller.

-Ils ont mal là-bas ?

La petite fille semble triste d'un coup. Helen la pose sur le sol avec tendresse et Nikola lui met son gilet en disant :

-Il y a des choses malheureuses qui se sont produites là-bas et les gens ont mal, effectivement. Des catastrophes ont eu lieu et nous allons les aider. Ne sois plus triste.

-On part demain maman ?

-Oui. Tu as fait de nouvelles rencontres ?

-Non. Mais j'ai parlée avec mon amie.

-Nous avons vérifié tu sais et elle n'existe pas Hélia.

-Si ! Ses cheveux sont les mêmes que les miens et elle m'a dit son prénom.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Ash. Papa, je veux dormir.

-Okay, on va rentrer. Helen ?

-Vous avez raison tous les deux. Il faut qu'on se repose le plus tôt possible pour aider ces gens et pendant le voyage en avion, vous pourrez admirer les paysages.

-Oui ! Mais on emmène Ash aussi ?

Le regard d'Hélia est presque suppliant. Helen la rassure :

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas petit ange. Ash viendra avec nous.

-Ouais !

La petite fille embrasse ses parents et marche vers la voiture. Nikola demande :

-Helen, tu viens ?

-Oui, mais attends moi une minute.

-Okay.

Nikola part rejoindre sa fille. Helen reste et se retourne. Sa première fille est là. Helen sent son cœur se serrer. Elle murmure, de nouveau tourmentée :

-Ashley…

-Ne pleure pas maman, ma petite sœur n'aime pas qu'on soit triste.

-Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

-Non. Je veille sur notre grande famille. Je te promets que je serai toujours là.

Ashley disparaît. Helen refoule ses larmes et rejoint sa famille. Dans la voiture, Hélia s'endort dans les bras de sa mère, comblée.

* * *

Ce chapitre était moins long mais j'espère que ça n'a pas dérangé. La fin de cette histoire vous a-t-elle plu? On se retrouve sur mes autres fics pour ceux et celles qui me suivent.

Bonne rentrée!(non ne me tuez pas)!(je pars mais je reviendrai demain, promis).


End file.
